


Swell

by mzblackpoison



Series: [YOI] Tentacles, Oviposition, EggPreg, Stomach Bulging [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki gets assaulted by a tentacle monster during a late night skating session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, you have been warned.

 

Yuuri knew he should be exercising, just as Victor instructed, but he couldn’t pull away from the temptation that was the empty ice rink. The cool dense air seemed to engulf his body and drag him in, leading him across the rink skating mindlessly. He listened to the sounds of his blades slicing over the freshly flattened ice echo throughout the empty rink.

It seemed all too fake to him, yet it was real, and it was happening. He and Yuri Plisetsky would be competing over the right to train under Victor.

Anxiety rippled through Yuuri’s chest; it was impossible to win. He was competing against _Yuri Plisetsky_ , a younger boy so much more talented and well trained. The young blond was much more experienced in high-stress competition and never seemed to crack under the burden of expectations. He boy performed wondrously, executing every move perfectly under the scrutiny of the public and judges.

Yuuri heaved a sigh leaning against the rink ledge. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration, it was impossible, he couldn’t do it. How was _he_ supposed to win?

Just as Yuuri was about to rest his head on the ledge a small appendage probed his ankle startling awake. He spun around quickly feeling his neck twinge from the abrupt movement. The small appendage shot out wrapping tightly his ankle pulling him forward. Yuuri yelped in shock, hands coming out to break his fall. Only he never fell, his body weight was supported entirely by the tentacles that appeared just as suddenly as the first, wrapping around his limbs and lifting him into the air. Yuuri stared in bewilderment mouth slightly gaping.

_What’s happening?_

He struggled wildly, thrashing and kicking desperately against the tough blue appendages. They only gripped tighter and pulled his arms behind his back, firmly holding them there as Yuuri wiggled. Yuuri groaned under the pressure of the appendages probing and rubbing him all over. The ones wrapped around his limbs remained solid and firm, unmoving, while others stroked him and poked. Yuuri’s stomach tightened with each light brush from the tentacle, he was afraid. What was going to happen to him next? He stared at the blue appendages, watching as they rippled and wiggled moving recklessly yet remaining in the same positions.

Yuuri gasped as the tentacle brushing his stomach suddenly moved underneath his clothes, burying itself beneath his sweater and tight shirt. He could feel his clothes stretch to accommodate the writhing tentacle as it moved across his torso. He gasped when he felt the tip brush against his nipple, effectively arousing him for a split second. His reaction only spurred the tentacle to continue, it wrapped around his stomach squeezing lightly and teasing his nipples. Yuuri gasped and tensed attempting to curl up. The tentacles began squeezing tighter, constricting his movements entirely. He cried out as more appendages wrapped themselves around him clamping tightly and spreading him open.

The tentacles began to move frantically, rubbing and stroking him aggressively. He gawked at the sheer amount of firm tentacles, there was a large mass of wiggling blue appendages surrounding him. As Yuuri stared at the wiggling mass, more tentacles wedged themselves under his shirt and now his pants.

“Wha- Stop! No, I-” Yuuri shouted, protesting the new additions. His cries are cut short when a thick tentacle forces its way down his throat, stretching his jaw and oesophagus. Yuuri struggled harder, pulling against the tentacles that held him tightly. Tears pricked his eyes as the tentacle began to move, thrusting in and out of his throat. It hurt so much; the thick tentacle moved relentlessly pushing deeper and deeper. Yuuri groaned in discomfort, it was pushing harder and farther, trying to reach deeper into his stomach. Whimpering, he clenched his eyes shut, he could feel the tentacle deep inside his chest. He could feel it stroke his insides, poking him from the inside. It was too deep, yet it pushed harder. Struggling to breathe, Yuuri opened his eyes staring upwards weakly, his vision was blurry from tears and disorientation. Suddenly, the tentacle began to thicken, forcing his jaw to open wider. His cries and whimpers muffled even more as it thrashed violently inside him. A steady stream of tears trickled down Yuuri’s cheeks as a scream ripped through his throat, it was too painful.

 _This is how I’m going to die_ , Yuuri thought weakly, eyes rolling backwards and his eyelids fluttering shut. The tentacle stilled and began pumping a thick cool liquid into his stomach. Yuuri cried out feeling the tentacle swell, pushing more and more against his tongue. It flowed quickly into him, filling his stomach much too quickly causing him discomfort. He flailed against the appendages that held him up. No amount of struggling would released him from its hold. Yuuri gasped, he was filling up and the tentacle showed no intentions of pulling out.

Blinking slowly, Yuuri moaned helplessly. His mind was fogging up, he couldn’t think, let alone focus. Before he knew it, the tentacle was retracting from his throat, thoroughly satisfied with its results. Yuuri coughed and choked around the thick liquid pooling in his mouth. It was sweet and cold, almost too thick to swallow. Yet he did, he swallowed the substance that crowded his mouth.

For a few moments, Yuuri was allowed to rest. In those few glorious moments, he hung lifelessly in the hold of the thick tentacles gasping for breath. He peered at his stomach whimpering as he took in the new view. His stomach was distended, enough to be realized. The cool liquid sat solidly inside him. Yuuri cried out, painful cramps in this abdomen forming. His whimpers and moans echoed throughout the empty ice rink. It soon registered in Yuuri’s foggy mind he was still in the ice rink.

Yuuri moaned weakly, a familiar heat began to pool in his abdomen, easing away the cramps immediately. Somehow, he was becoming aroused from the mass of appendages that assaulted him. His moans grew louder and more frequent and the tentacles began to move again. His body felt hot, as if he were on fire. Shaking his head, he watched as tentacles curled around his abdomen, compressing his stomach. Yuuri could barely register the sound leaving his throat, the pain and pleasure was overwhelming him. His groaning only served to encourage the tentacles to touch him more.

Tossing his head back in pleasure, Yuuri let out a particularly loud moan as a tentacle rubbed against his hard cock. Somehow, his pants and underwear had been pulled down without him realising. Now, it gave the tentacles full access to his groin and romp. They took liberty in assaulting Yuuri, rubbing, poking, and stroking him in a manner that sent ripples of pleasure through his body. He groaned and resisted, attempting to pull away from the tentacle that teased his cock. He was so aroused even the tiniest of ministration made him moan.

As tentacles crowded his body, Yuuri came to the realization that the liquid pumped into his bulging stomach was an aphrodisiac. That explained his arousal. He can feel a tentacle rub against the crack of his ass just barely pushing through to spread his cheeks. He accepts it gratefully by jutting his ass out. A moment later he feels two more tentacles touch his ass, they are much thinner compared to the one stroking his ass.They pull apart his cheeks to reveal his virgin anus. Yuuri keens as the thicker tentacle nudges his tight hole eagerly, it wants access. A thick liquid dripped from the thick tentacle thoroughly coating his ass, it’s the same liquid as before. Yuuri bit onto his lower lip, his cock strained in the hold of a tentacle as it leaked precome. The copious amount of liquid dripped down his ass onto his thighs and balls.

Yuuri flushes deeply as the thick tentacle pushes against his hole, he knows what will happen soon. He whines and writhes, begging for more, yet the tentacles continue to tease him. Suddenly, the thick tentacle lurched forward entering his tight passageway, pumping in and out, reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust it gave. Yuuri screamed in pain, eyes wide and tearing up again. The tentacle set a brutal pace, abusing his virgin hole with its violent thrusts giving him no time to adjust. Yuuri wails and screams loudly, the tentacle was tearing him apart. His vision clouded briefly as the tentacle slammed into him. Another tentacle appeared before his mouth, surging downwards into his stomach silencing him.

The pain was blinding, all remaining feelings of pleasure disappeared as the tentacles fucked him. Something dripped down his thighs ending just above his knees. Yuuri groaned around the tentacle that abused his mouth and throat. His limp body bounces and jiggles with the movements of the tentacles. He’s too exhausted to resist, his mind remained foggy. Before he knows it, Yuuri is grinding down on the tentacle that fucks him open, compliant under its weight. He flushed a deeper hue of red and began to suck on the tentacle in his mouth. It responded by moving faster and secreting the same cool liquid, the aphrodisiac.

Yuuri internally grinned, the mass of tentacles were surrounding him and only him. He was in the center of attention. More tentacles wrapped around his body, each and every one secreting the aphrodisiac letting it soak into his skin. Somewhere along the line of events his clothes and skates had been removed, and replaced with eager tentacles and tendrils.

The moment Yuuri feels it his body tenses with pleasure and he comes, shooting his come onto his chest, two tendrils wrap tightly around his nipples, tweaking and twisting them sending him over the edge. He attempts to shake his head, it’s becoming too much for him. As the thought passes through his mind, a tentacle engulfed his aching half hard cock. Yuuri whines and moans. He’s being overwhelmed with pleasure.

Another tentacle surges forward entering his loosened hole, penetrating him deep. Yuuri screamed in shock; the two tentacles move at different paces, slamming into him at different times reaching depths deeper than before. He’s still breathing hard when a third tentacle pushes in, stretching his hole even more.

 _The pain is so good_ , Yuuri thought as the three tentacles begin to move in unison. He whimpers, he wants more, he wants the tentacles to ravage his body more. His ultimate acceptance triggers something within the tentacles. They move violently, pounding his holes mercilessly and filling him up even more with their liquids. His spent body is pliant in their hold as they pull him up and down with every thrust that pierces his weak body.

A loud whine echos loudly as the three tentacles pull away. Yuuri’s mind fills with questions as he desperately shakes his ass begging for them to return. He feels it immediately, something much thicker and larger pushing against his flaming red hole. Excitement washes over Yuuri and his muscles tense around the large organ that had barely breached his hole. Yuuri forces himself to relax, allowing the thick organ slide into him. It’s slow but steady movement helped Yuuri relaxed, he now knows the mass of tentacles don’t mean to harm him. Groans spill from his throat as the organ pushed deeper, Yuuri wondered for a moment how his body hasn’t broken yet. Surely, a human body should not be able to take such extreme intrusions. He’s pulled from his thoughts abruptly as the organ began to expand inside him. It’s buried itself deep inside his body, looking down, Yuuri can see it bulging his stomach outward.

Yuuri can still feel is expand ever so slightly, his muscles and bones protest from the large obstruction that continues to grow inside of him, yet he is helpless. The tentacle in his mouth gave a final thrust before seating itself deep inside his stomach, just like before. It expanded as well.

Yuuri’s head is swimming when he feels his jaw and throat stretch painfully wide as something passed through the tentacle and landed inside his stomach splashing the liquid around. Yuuri froze, tentacle began to move slightly. He only realizes what’s happening when another passes through. He whimpered loudly, throat constricting only causing him more pain. Solid balls smaller than a baseball as being deposited inside his stomach via his esophagus. Yuuri’s eye roll backwards as more pass through, he can feel each ball move through his body before it lands in his stomach, forcing the liquid to accommodate. More and more begin to fill his stomach.

While lost in the moment, the large organ rooted deep in his anus and colon begins to pump the same balls, only at a much more rapid pace. Yuuri keened and whined, his body is being taken over by the balls that fill his insides. The pleasure becomes too much for the helpless figure skater and he comes multiple times. He spent cock is held with a tentacle that strokes it. His stomach has begun to bulge with the balls when it dawns upon Yuuri what they are.

They’re eggs.

He’s being filled with eggs.

He cries and whimpers as his chest aches, there are too many eggs inside his stomach he’s struggling to breath. The tentacle pulls out slightly only to pump more eggs in, it pushes down each egg as it is released, packing it firmly into his stomach. Down below, the organ inside him, the ovipositor, works at a steady pace filling his intestines with eggs. Yuuri’s vision blurs momentarily before he blacks out, body sagging in the hold of the tentacles.

When he wakes, he groans and whimpers; the same cool air of the ice rink wraps around his naked body. Gazing around, he notes the tentacle has removed itself from his throat, freeing his mouth. He licked his dry lips still disoriented. The most minute movement causes him discomfort and Yuuri realizes the ovipositor is still inside him. He whimpers as he takes in the sight of this belly. It’s distended and lumpy with eggs, swollen to the point where he looked six month pregnant. He feels the burn of his anus when an egg pass through slowly. Gasping, Yuuri clutched his stomach it pain, his abdomen muscles were contracting. He presses down massaging his distended belly in attempt to rub the cramp away. It only takes the pain away momentarily before another contraction hits him.

 _Am I giving birth?_ Yuuri thought temporarily, the passing of a final egg told him otherwise. The contractions and cramps were his body’s way of protesting the stretch. His stomach rippled as the final egg sat snuggly against his walls.

A gush of fluid jolts Yuuri awake, the ovipositor is pumping him full fluid. It’s different from before, Yuuri notices, this fluid is hot and thinner. It quickly fills the gaps between the eggs and Yuuri groans painfully as it continues to flood his insides. He stares wide eyed as his stomach expands even more, stretching from the pressure of the gushing fluid before his very eyes. A wave a nausea tips Yuuri over and he’s vomiting over his large stomach. He’s shocked and confused, tears blur his vision and he blacks out.

Upon waking up, Yuri finds himself laying on a bench cover with his clothes. He whimpers as he sits up, backside throbbing and aching. The sweater he was wearing previously covers his stomach and his pants are crumbled on the floor.

 

Yuuri dresses himself slowly, struggling to move his body the way he wants too. He’s sore and aching all over, but not in a whole lot of pain. His mind is blank as he trudges along, still perplexed by the whole ordeal. He stumbles home kicking his shoes off carelessly. No one is there to greet him at the door as he arrives home as his family is busy with the abundance of hot spring clients.

Groaning, Yuuri lets himself ease onto his bed laying on his side. The sheer weight of his belly is incredible. He whimpers as he feels some fluid leak from his puffy abused hole. He clamps his thighs together and clenches his hole to prevent anymore from leaking out. Rubbing his tender belly, Yuuri’s eye slip shut. Just as he begins to lose consciousness, he feels his stomach growl, he’ll have to get food when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so here's my comeback after being MIA for months... This anime is gonna kill me and I'm gonna end up in hell bc I've delved into a new world of smut; I'm SO going to hell for this and the next three fanfics....  
> Also, don't mind the constant changes in past/present tense.
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
